


Doubt

by neomblue



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series), Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Forests, Rain, Storms, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomblue/pseuds/neomblue
Summary: Two hosts go on a walk. Both are uncertain of one's mental state.
Kudos: 31





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> [ this is moreso just a test, the context is up to interpretation ig ]

Rain.

Mephone had never been very fond of rain.

I mean, it could kill him, after all. He didn't find much peace in it, as many others did.

Although, for whatever reason, he decided it would be a good idea to go on a walk immediately after dark clouds began to gather ominously overhead.

All that could really spare him from the downpour was a pair of rain boots and an umbrella he'd generated just a little too late for comfort. The object took in his surroundings, cautious to keep himself confined within the cover of the umbrella to avoid any more water damage than he'd already gained. Drops of water swiftly descended upon the canopy of trees above, tapping against the dainty leaves that still gave off a faint shine despite the poor weather. Unkept hedges lined the path he carefully navigated, avoiding shallow puddles of mud scattered about the waterlogged forest floor. He glanced to his right, absentmindedly watching the pair of boots adjacent to his descend the trail. Mephone sighed quietly, looking away to instead focus on the dull and foggy path ahead of him.

He was startled out of his rather negative haze as a familiar voice spoke up beside him, tempting his gaze away from the ground. "Are you... Alright, sir?" It murmured, as the phone felt a calm gaze stare him down.

"Ah, Mepad, I nearly forgot you were here..." He hummed, not returning the gaze. "I'm-" he paused. "I'm fine."

This didn't seem very convincing to the taller of the two, who slowed his steady pace to match Mephone's more sluggish one. "Are you sure? Studies show that stuttering tends to be a sign of nervousn-" Mephone cut him off.

"Yes, I am absolutely positive." The host grumbled, glancing at Mepad and his almost comically wide umbrella with a somewhat sour look. "Don't worry about it." Mepad gazed down at him with a look of slight concern- or whatever emotion he could muster- as they continued down the trail.


End file.
